


Seeing The Beauty of Your Soul and Body

by Rinienne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart+short fic<br/>Dean, who had never had a sexual experience with another man, was still very sensitive about his macho reputation as a womanizer and when Castiel had asked him if he could try to take the hunter he had been afraid that Dean could refuse;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing The Beauty of Your Soul and Body

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by stjonclark.

“Shit, Cas…” groaned Dean making the angel stop his manipulations.

“Am I… hurting you?” Castiel inquired.

“No… Damn it Cas, no!” exhaled the hunter and as a confirmation of his words moved his hips down settling himself further on the shorter men’s two fingers.

The angel swallowed feeling Dean’s tight flesh spasm around his digits and slowly continued moving them inside the hunter scissoring him open.

“Is it pleasant for you?” Castiel asked, not taking his eyes off from Dean’s face.

“Shit, do you need to ask that?” Dean groaned through his teeth, panting.

And really Castiel didn’t need to. Even though Dean’s face looked more like he was in pain, the angel knew that there wasn’t any suffering involved. He perfectly remembered himself in Dean’s place, not able to control a single muscle of his body. He’d been filled by the hunter to the point that there wasn’t a single place left for any thoughts, or feelings but love and contentment. Castiel knew how his vessel could react to Dean, uncontrolled, begging the hunter to never break the contact between their heated skins on some sort of a primal nonverbal level. Castiel could also imagine how every touch by his hunter was painting his own face with emotion, even if the angel could never see himself.

And right now this sense of nearly unbearable pleasure was playing out on Dean’s face. The hunter was really trying to “play it cool” and make his face look as straight and unaffected as he could, but the third finger and a slight press on the hunter’s prostate made Dean gasp for air and clench his hands into the cheap motel bed sheets swearing out loud.

“Fuck Cas… I’m ready now!” Dean informed him as if the angel couldn’t see it for himself.

“Oh?” Castiel replied. “You want my cock inside now, don’t you?” He smirked and was rewarded with an amused look from the hunter. Castiel was fully aware that right now he was absolutely mimicking Dean’s smirk when the taller man was in charge teasing the angel, making him nearly beg for the human to fuck him. 

But Dean wasn’t in charge. For the first time since the moment they had started to sleep together it was Castiel who was about to slide inside his lover and not vice versa. Dean, who had never had a sexual experience with another man, was still very sensitive about his macho reputation as a womanizer. Before this night he had never allowed Castiel to come even close to his ass and when tonight Castiel had asked him if he could try to take the hunter he had been afraid that Dean could refuse. But instead the taller man had rubbed his face sighing and gave the angel a nod.

"Dirty talk, Cas, really?" Dean sneered.

Castiel didn't answer moving instead beside Dean, covering every inch of skin he could reach with loving kisses. He reached for the bottle of lube, opened it and spread the cool liquid over his already arching cock, before positioning himself and slowly pushing in.

The tight heat of Dean was slowly enveloping the angel making him hiss. It was an absolutely new experience and Castiel felt like the skin of his vessel was becoming too tight in exact same way it did when he and Dean had slept together for the first time. The alteration to heat after the coolness of the lube was so great that Castiel was afraid that he could come from that alone. The fact that it wasn’t going to be the first time this evening was the only thing helping the angel to concentrate more on his lover instead of his own pleasure, helping him to take it slowly, keeping him from simply pounding into the hunter the moment he entered him.

Dean was laying beside Castiel on his side biting his own lips and puffing heavy breathes into the pillow. His whole body was covered with a thin layer of sweat making him glow in the reflecting dim, creamy light of the single lamp in the corner of the room. The human was beautiful like this.

“I’m going to move now.” The angel whispered into Dean’s ear and was rewarded by a heavy sigh and a single nod.

Not losing any time Castiel retreated back withdrawing his cock from Dean’s body nearly fully before pushing back, then repeated that movement several times, moving faster with every push before he was finally able to settle in a good rhythm that seemed acceptable for both of them.

It still was really difficult to concentrate, Castiel wanted to simply tackle the hunter, turning him on his stomach and trusting into him, marking the human’s insides with his semen because of how good it felt, but this wasn’t about that. Castiel understood that being in charge meant first of all giving pleasure before taking it. At least that was how it was when Dean was in charge.

The hunter was holding into the dirty-blue fabric of the bed like it was the last thing keeping him sane, to the point Castiel could see his knuckles becoming white. The hunter was still keeping himself mostly quiet allowing only a few uncontrolled whimpers to escape his month.

“You’re enjoying it, why won’t you relax?” The angel inquired in a gasp finding it was impossible to keep his voice even. Unlike the hunter he didn’t have any issues with showing exactly how he felt, at least not in bed.

“Shut up…” Dean replied trying to catch a moan between his teeth but failing miserably.

The angel groaned in frustration: the desire to make the human fall apart in pleasure suddenly became unbearable. With that he simply gripped one of Dean’s legs pulling it up and slammed into his lover. And that was all it took to break Dean’s composed facade. With a loud moan the hunter threw his head back gasping for air and pleading his angel’s name while Castiel continued trusting harder into his charge.

“Dean…” The angel groaned not able to stop looking at him even if it was more and more difficult with every his thrust as the warm and familiar tingling started to rush through the veins of his vessel straight to the bottom of his stomach telling him that he wouldn’t last too long in this pace. Dean wouldn’t either.

“Ah, fuck it!” Dean swore, “Cas, just… harder… I’m close… fuck… please!”

It was a victory. The unbelievable pleasure of physical sensation mixed with mental pleasure of being able to make Dean be like this, to make him lost in  ** _his_**  pleasure. Castiel had heard it so many times from the hunter; how beautiful the angel was breathless and lost in sensation and now Castiel could see why Dean kept telling him it while making love, why Dean enjoyed being in charge so much.

Castiel was shaking himself trying to hold his release as much as he could. He had to wait for Dean to come first, to see the orgasm ripping through the taller man’s body, wondering how his face would look when Dean wasn’t holding anything back.

Several more thrusts was all it took before Dean’s back arched and a long moan turned at the end into a shout of the angel’s name. The world around Castiel started to tremble as the view before his eyes was too much to handle: all those emotions playing out beautifully on his hunter’s face, the spasms of too hot flesh around his cock. Castiel felt how his grace started to slip from his vessel exactly the same way it did in a split second before his very first orgasm. The angel only had time to wrap his lover in his invisible wings to protect him before the entire room disappeared into bright light while Castiel himself was coming so hard inside the hunter.

“The fuck,” breathed Dean when both of them were finally able to somewhat return to reality, “hasn’t happened to you for a while,” he smirked turning to face the angel.

“Has  ** _never_**  happened to you…” replied Castiel trying not to move a single muscle as even his angelic stamina was exhausted.

“You fucker…”

“I love you too, Dean.”

At that Dean actually started to laugh. It was a very quiet laugh of a man too tired to even move, but it made the angel feel so warm inside that he gathered his strength to move closer to the hunter so he could nestle in Dean’s arms like he always did after sex. He was interrupted by the hunter who moved faster than Castiel somehow and actually snuggled into the angel, placing his head on the shorter man’s shoulder and wrapping his arm around his angel’s torso. It was unexpected: Dean had never submitted himself so totally to the angel – that made Castiel hum in surprise.

“You say a word and I’m never doing it again.”

“Wasn’t going to…”

“Good…” mumbled Dean, trying to fight a yawn.

Apparently it wasn’t a good day to fight anything for the hunter and in less than a minute Castiel felt him snoring quietly into the angel’s chest. A little smile appeared on Castiel’s face and stayed there all night long.


End file.
